happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bark-tic Wolf
Bark-tic Wolf is a HTFF episode. Starring * Borden * Poachy Featuring * Lifty and Shifty * Jake and Jet * Akira * Honey Glider * Castles * Skart Appearances * Fianna * Lumpy Plot Part 1 Borden takes a walk in the snow one day until she sees a wolf puppy. She realizes that the pup is lonely and looks around for her mother. She gets shocked to see that Poachy is wearing the puppy's mother's skin as a hat and the pup howls. Borden then decides to keep her. At Borden's house, Borden looks for a baby bottle in the fridge and found it. She fills the bottle with milk but can't put the lid on it. She then tries it with her feet and did it! She feeds the baby wolf with milk while Poachy looks into the window and snickers. A couple weeks later, the pup has gotten a little bigger and Borden takes her outside to play. The puppy chases a bunny until she gets trapped in a glass by Lifty and Shifty! Borden gets shocked and runs inside before she eats an entire bag of sugar, get a sugar rush and spin into a tornado, shredding Lifty and Shifty to bits. She grabs the puppy and hugs it. Meanwhile, a pack of seven wolves are sad that they can't find the pup's mother and howl. Then they hear a gunshot and run away! Poachy carries Fianna's head and mounts it on his fireplace. But then a snowball puts out the fire. Poachy turns around to see Jake and Jet laughing and cuts their heads off and mounts them on the fireplace too. Part 2 Back at the house, Borden and the wolf (who is almost grown up) are taking a nap until Akria taps on the window and tells them that it's time for the wolf's first hunting trip. Borden gets up and puts on her scarf and coat and goes outside with the wolf. Borden, the wolf, Akira, Honey Glider, Castles and Skart take a walk in the woods looking for some deer for the wolf to hunt. Honey Glider notices that the snow is starting to melt because of the sun. The wolf sees some antlers and jumps up to them, only to get trapped in the net by Poachy. Borden gasps and tells Castles to kick him so he tries to but Poachy shoots him and he gets badly injured, making Akira, Borden and Skart cry. Honey Glider flips out and frees the wolf puppy from the net. The two then maul Poachy to death. Akira thanks Honey Glider and the wolf for saving them from the poacher. Then the wolf's father comes and she kisses him and the two happily walk off. Meanwhile Castles looks up at the bandage that is on his head and thanks Lumpy for putting it on his head. But then a bear comes and bites Lumpy's head off, causing Castles to scream. Deaths * The wolf's mother is killed by Poachy. * Lifty and Shifty are shredded to death. * Fianna, Jake and Jet are shot by Poachy. * Poachy is mauled by Honey Glider and the wolf. * Lumpy's head is bitten off by a bear. Injuries * Castles is shot in the head. Trivia * The title is a pun on a subspecies of the grey wolf, the arctic wolf. Even though the pup is white, it is not an arctic wolf. * This marks the debut of Borden and the primary four of the creator's old comic series (Akira, Honey Glider, Castles and Skart). * Lumpy's death is the same as Hapless' in Dumb Ways to Die. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 105 episodes Category:Debut Episodes Category:MrsMewgirl24's Episodes